Current surgical approaches often utilize medical imaging (e.g., Magnetic Resonance Imaging (“MRI”), fluoroscopy, Computerized Tomography (CT)) of a surgery site in a patient at various times before, during, and/or after surgical procedures for planning, navigation, analysis, and the like. For example, minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as those involving the percutaneous insertion of spinal implants, utilize repeated intra-operative imaging to navigate through small incisions to the implant location and to deploy the spinal implant. However, many surgical tables are not compatible with or otherwise obstruct imaging technologies, resulting in periodic interruptions of a surgery to transfer the patient to and from a separate structure for imaging.
These challenges are further exacerbated with surgical procedures involving multiple access angles to a surgical site. For example, some surgical procedures move the patient to different positions (e.g. Trendelenburg, reverse Trendelenburg, supine, prone, lateral-decibitus, etc.) throughout the procedure to access the surgical site from different angles. Further, some surgical procedures, such as spinal surgery, may involve access through more than one surgical site. Because these sites may not be in the same plane or anatomical location, the patient needs to be moved to and supported in different positions throughout the procedure. However, many conventional tables providing adjustable positions fail to maintain the patient's head in a location conducive to facilitating anesthesia and/or inflict stretching or compression of the patient's spine, skin, and/or other anatomy. Many of these adjustable tables include one or more components, particularly at pivot points, that are susceptible to failure, which risks the patient falling during a procedure should one of the components fail.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.